Lover Reincarnate
by Jalice223
Summary: Bella's older sister never knew that studying abroad would lead her to finding her true love. A lonely Volturi leader never knew that a witch's soul could also hold his dead lovers soul. See where their love story leads and how both sisters reacts to each others lives. After Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga, just Anna Marie.

**Preface **

**Anna's POV**

Imagine going to a foreign country with your classmates because you chose to study abroad. That's what I did. My parents paid for my college and I paid for the rest to be able to do this by selling my artwork and clay sculptures. Since I was so successful, my parents were so proud and so was my sister, Bella. She always thought I had talent for art and convinced me to sell them for money to museums and anyone else who would buy them. As she said _"Share your talent with world, let them experience it like our family gets to."_ I took Bella's advice and as soon as I showed my artwork on the internet, my artwork became a hit.

When I started college, I had enough to get into one of the best colleges in America but I wanted to explore the world. My parents completely supported my choice and aloud it. They were quite proud of me but my biggest surprise came when I was a sophomore in college and my classmates had left Brazil. We were heading for Europe, France to be specific. I had taken French in high school so I knew a little more than my classmates. I took care of everything while we stayed in France. After we left France, we went to Italy.

I never expected to fall in love in one of the countries of love. I never expected to fall in love with one of the three kings of the vampire world, Marcus Volturi.

**Chapter One:**

I woke up the next morning to my love, Marcus, with the sunlight streaming in through windows. He knew that I liked waking up to the warm sunlight shining on us and I loved how it made his skin sparkle. I raised my head up and smiled up at him. Most would think his red eyes would scare me or at the very least freak me out but they don't. They fascinate me; draw me to him even more. Marcus returned a smile as I rolled over.

I appraised his muscular chiseled chest up to his magnificent face that was framed with wavy dark mahogany brown shoulder length hair. I raised myself on my elbows causing the blankets collect at my bare waist. I had slept in nothing but a pair of thongs like always. That was something normal for me growing up and sharing a room with Bella and even in college sharing apartment rooms with two girls and a gay guy when we traveled.

I moved my hand up to Marcus' face to trace my fingers under his eyes where dark purple bruises were just starting to form. I knew he hadn't fed in a while and was becoming thirsty.

"You're so beautiful in the morning sunlight," Marcus complimented me as he pulled me into his arms.

"As you are handsome. You need to feed," I told him as his eyes traveled over my completely bare body.

"I know I should and Heidi should be back soon with something for me to feed on," he told me as his face lowered to mine and placed his lips on mine.

The kiss started out soft but I couldn't help myself and crawled up Marcus' body to wrap my arms around his shoulders as lifted me to straddle him. I began to bite on his upper lip, knowing it wouldn't hurt him in the least bit, and he let out a soft growl that vibrated me down to my center, causing me to get wet. I felt a smirk on his lips as his hands slid down my waist to my ass and began to massage it. I opened my mouth in gasped moan and his tongue quickly slipped in to capture mine. I pulled his hair that my hands somehow got twisted in and he released another, louder growler, and I watched as his eyes grew darker with lust until they were pitch black.

That's when a knock sounded on the doors to our chambers and it was my turn to growl. Marcus pulled back and chuckled at my reaction. I climbed out of bed and donned a silk scarlet with black embroidered edges robe. I crossed my arms frustrated as Marcus gave permission to whoever just interrupted us. He had his hair all straightened back and the blankets pulled back up to cover him. I, of course, sat on the chest at the foot of the bed with my legs crossed and my feet hanging off the ground. Marcus found my pouting mood kind of funny and for him it was. For the unfortunate guard that interrupted us, not so much.

Demitri walked in and saw Marcus in the bed with a smirk on his face and looked confused until he saw me at the foot of the bed with a glare planted firmly on face. He cowered away knowing well what would happen what would happen if anyone got on my bad side.

"To what, may I ask do we owe this pleasant visit, Demitri?" I asked in a threatening tone.

"Heidi has returned with our meal and Master Aro has sent me to inform Master Marcus, Ma' lady," Demitri responded with a lowered voice.

"Alright, he has been informed now leave!" I yelled at the frightened vampire guard.

I loved that I had that power over the guard like that though I didn't I abuse it. Demitri just made me mad and I knew not to kill the messenger, I'll just fume at the sender later. I stood from the chest at the foot of the bed and walked over to Marcus, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I'll be in the bath while you drain a few humans and if you get down before I do, come join me. If not, could use some help getting ready for today," I told him.

"That sounds wonderful, la mia bellezza," Marcus said as he gave me a chaste kiss and got out of bed.

Marcus flitted to the large closet we had and dressed quickly before giving me one more kiss and leaving me to do my business. Jane appeared as soon as he disappeared. She had bright ruby eyes showing she had recently fed. I smiled at her and she graced me back with an angelic smile that many don't see.

"Hello, little one, did Aro send you to watch me while Marcus was gone?" I asked Jane in my maternal tone that Bella said I always used around small children.

"Yes, ma'am, and I will help with what you need," Jane told me.

To most Jane always came across as the devil's child but to me she's more misunderstood. She always seemed much calmer and sweeter around me but Aro said I had that effect on everyone when I was calm. Jane once told me she just wants to seem scarier to others because of the age she was turned at was so young compared to the other vampires and she didn't want them to think they could step all over her.

"Come, my child, would you like to brush my hair for me? I'll also need it braided so it doesn't get wet while I bathe," I told her as I put my hand out to her.

Jane took my hand and followed me to the vanity desk. I gave Jane the brush and she began to run it through my waist length hair light brown hair and divide it into three sections to braid it. Jane was only about eleven or twelve years old and so was her twin brother Alec. The way I treated them was like I would treat my own children though they are over a few centuries older than me and have seen and done a lot more than me. But sometimes they need to be cared for like they were loved because they are still stuck in that childlike body and mind set. After Jane finished my hair, I stripped the robe off and the thongs I had on while Jane ran the bath for me. The steam came up gently from the warm water as I gently lowered myself in. Jane held my hair out and put it over the edge of the tub.

"Your hair is so soft, Ma' lady," Jane complimented me with a shyness to her eyes.

There was something that told me she hated being so formal with me and I didn't quite like it either. To me, Jane was not a member of the guard Aro put together, she was a child of mine and so was her brother.

"Jane, in privacy you don't have to be so formal. Call me what you like, my child," I told her as I pushed a piece of her dark brown hair out of her beautiful face and behind her ear. "Your eyes are beautiful, don't hide them from me."

"Thanks, Mother," Jane said as her red eyes gazed into my hazel ones. "Why does our red ones not scare you anyways, Mother?"

"I've always been quite fond of vampires growing up and my sister always thought I was weird along with many of peers in school except my best friend, Kellie, who's a witch like me. Truth is, the only eye colors that actually freak me out are grey eyes and yellow or gold. I don't know why, they just do," I told Jane as I began washing my hair.

"You're scared by gold eyes?" Jane asked surprised by this. "Well, don't feed on animals when you're turned." I gave her a curious look and she continued, "Besides the horrible taste, they turn your eyes gold," Jane explained with a look of disgust.

"That's nice to know, I'll keep that in mind. Who feeds on animal blood if it tastes so bad?" I asked after I rinsed my hair of all shampoo.

"The Cullens and Denali coven do. They have respect for human life," Jane told me while I scrubbed my body down.

"Really? I do to but the thing is humans will die sooner or later and let's just put it this way we are ending their suffering earlier," I told her as I remembered how many humans have been so mean and cruel to me.

The only nice humans were my parents, Charlie and Renée, and Phil, my stepfather and my younger sister Bella. I hope they are happy for what's going to happening soon. That I will be getting married soon but I might need to send them the invitations. It's funny; they'll be the only humans at my wedding. At least I'm done with college now and my parents won't get mad about marrying so young. Jane was helping me dress into a dark red silk summer dress when Marcus walked in with an irritated expression. I gave Jane a light kiss on the forehead before sending her away and turned to Marcus, worried.

"What bothers you, mio caro?" I asked as my hand stroked his cheek.

"My brothers held me back a while longer for a meeting but don't worry, la mia bellezza," he told me as he kissed my palm.

I nodded my head and walked to the chest to slip on my gold gladiator sandals. Marcus had walked into the closet and came out with my black cloak that had the Volturi broach on it. I stood up and he clasped it around my shoulders and turned me around. He pulled me into his strong arms and kissed me passionately.

"I have a nice breakfast set out in the garden under your favorite tree, la mia bellezza," Marcus told me as he lifted me into his arms.

I giggled and he flitted out of the room and down the hall to the garden where my breakfast awaited us.


	2. Plans and Guests

**Chapter Two: Plans and Guests**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga, just Anna Marie.

**AN:** Sorry, it took me a while to update but I've been busy with school and my other story, Bella's Cousin. Please read and review.

**Marcus's POV:**

"You want me to do what?!" was the first thing I could think of saying after Aro's proposition.

"Marcus, just think about it. It worked for the Cullens and the Swan girl while she was human. Why won't you try it with Anna?" Aro asked me.

"Because it nearly killed the Swan girl and I'm not putting my mate in that kind of danger because you want to have a hybrid child to study or add to your collection of powerful guards," I told him and stormed out of his office leaving him speechless and Caius sat in his chair quietly like a spectator.

I saw Demetri in the hall on my way to my chambers and sent him to have Gianna make breakfast for Anna and set it in the garden under the peach trees. Anna will love a nice breakfast in under her peach trees. She was the one that planted those in garden. The flowers were beautiful in the spring and fruits were apparently juicy in the summer from what Anna told me. The pink flowers were now in bloom and Anna would like to go relax under them.

I stormed all the way to mine and Anna's room to where I calmed down and walked in to see that she was still getting dressed. She noticed that something was bothering me and I gazed into the mirror to see I had an irritated look on my face.

"What bothers you, mio caro?" Anna asked as her hand stroked my cheek.

"My brothers held me back a while longer for a meeting but don't worry, la mia bellezza," I told her as I kissed her palm.

She nodded her head and walked to the chest to slip on her gold gladiator sandals. I walked into the closet and came out with her black cloak that had the Volturi broach on it. Anna stood up and I clasped it around her shoulders and turned her around. I pulled her into my arms and kissed me passionately.

"I have a nice breakfast set out in the garden under your favorite tree, la mia bellezza," I told Anna as I lifted her into his arms.

She giggled and I flitted out of the room and down the hall to the garden where her breakfast awaited us.

I had Anna lying between my legs as she ate a bowl of strawberries and I ran my fingers through her hair. The flowers' petals were gently falling on us as I went to pick one for her. I tucked it in her hair and tried to relax but the things Aro had said kept playing in my head. What if Anna had wanted a child? I couldn't give her one without nearly killing her. Anna must've noticed something was on my mind because she rolled over on top of me.

"What's on your mind, Marcus?" she asked worried.

I sighed and explained what my brothers had told me. I told her about the hybrid vampires and let her think about that. She sat up on my lap and straddled me surprised.

"You mean I could have your child? It's possible?" she asked me surprised.

"Yes, but it could kill you, Anna," I told her worried.

"Maybe not, I'm a witch. I'm more durable than a human," she boasted with a smile.

I gave her a small smile but didn't talk anymore about it. I thought about all the covens Aro invited for our wedding, I just wish Anna's parents could join us. Her mother possibly could since she, too, was a witch, but her father or stepfather wouldn't be able to come. She told me that she had a sister that passed away recently, so her family wouldn't be together to celebrate our union with her. We have everything prepared and ready but now we just need the guest.

Anna stood up suddenly and I became cautious but she quickly calmed me. She pointed to her watch on her wrist which I knew meant it was her meditation time. She moved to sit under the peach tree with crossed legs and her hands placed on her knees. I gave her a kiss and told her I was going to welcome the guests for our wedding. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. I walked to the door and gazed back over my shoulder to see her levitating with bluish energy around her.

I grew use to that when I first met her. Her magic had amazed me and still does at times. She told me that meditation helps with the flow of power and the memories that are starting to come to her. I stepped into the throne room and took my seat on my throne. Many of the covens arriving for the wedding are showing up tonight and meeting my Anna. After the third coven came in and greeted us, my brothers and I turned in our thrones to see Anna walking up to us with Athenadora and Sulpicia. She was no longer dressed in her sundress but in an elegant silk red dress with a heart shape bodice with onyx jewels outlining the top and her waist. She wore her cloak with the hood up. She wore a little bit of makeup but not too much, just enough to add some color to her face.

Anna smiled at me as I put my hand out to her. She gently grasped my hand and I pulled her into my lap. She smiled as we gazed into each other eyes and I pulled her into a kiss. We heard light footsteps coming down the hall to the throne room. I sat Anna on my lap properly so the next coven can greet her. Heidi walked in first, bowing to us then moved to let the Cullen family in along with the shape shifter, Jacob Black. Anna hasn't noticed them yet because she and Sulpicia were talking. Aro stood and walked down the dais to welcome them.

"Welcome Cullen _family_," Aro greeted emphasizing 'family' though.

Anna turned around with a smile and was about to greet them when she suddenly froze. I became worried until I realized that Isabella Cullen, also, froze to spot.

"Well, hello sister, I didn't think I'd see you ever again," Anna said indifferently as she stood up from my lap.

"Hello, Anna, seems that you decided that being a witch wasn't enough for you," Isabella growled.

Anna got angry and I watched as her hands began to glow with the blue energy again. She began to levitate off of the dais and away from me. Edward grabbed on to Bella protectively but she brushed him off and stepped forward.

"You want a fight, Anna? Then I'll give you a fight!" Isabella yelled at Anna.

The next thing everyone knows, both Anna and Isabella were lunging at each other, their nails and claws raised ready to fight.

**AN:** Translations: mio caro-my dear...la mia bellezza-my beauty...Cliffy…duh...duh…dunnn… Let me know what you think. Sorry it's kind of a short chapter but please review, thank you.


	3. Long Lost Sister

**Chapter Three: Long Lost Sister**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga, just Anna Marie.

**AN:** Read and review, tell me what you think of this chapter please.

**Bella's POV: (First Arriving in Volterra)**

Carlisle was very surprised when we got an invitation to Volterra from the Volturi especially after what happened in the clearing. We first thought this could be a trap of some sort for them to get their hands on Renesmee. But when we saw it was a wedding invitation, it was even more surprising especially for whose wedding it was. Marcus Volturi was getting married. Carlisle didn't think it was possible, after he had lost his mate, Didyme, but it was happening. So here we are now in lobby area of the castle waiting to go into throne room to be greeted. I sat next to Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob, while the rest of the family looked around.

"This is new," Carlisle said as he examined a clay vase.

It was very beautiful and painted to match the sunrise in a very abstract way. Esme was gazing a painting of a swan in flight over a pond in the moonlight. There was a lone stem of lavender flowers flowing in the wind. Alice and Jasper were also looking at a painting. It was waves crashing on a beach and the cliff next to it had a field of lavender on it. That's when I realized the paintings were too familiar so I took another look at the vase. It too had a stem of lavender hidden in it. I gasped quietly. My sisters art were everywhere in the lobby, the Volturi had been collecting it.

"Is something wrong, love?" Edward asked and Renesmee gazed up at me worried.

"No, I'm fine," I said as got up to look at the artwork.

I went to look at the painting Esme was gazing up at and examined it. Down in the corner of the painting was the small initials of '_AMS'_. We turned around when we heard the sound of heels on marble flooring. We gathered together and I held Renesmee while Edward and Jacob stood on either side of us. Heidi walked in and with a welcoming smile.

"My masters are pleased that you could make it for the wedding," Heidi welcomed us. "I will show you to your quarters before your meeting with the masters."

"Thank you, Heidi," Carlisle said as we began to walk down a hall that I didn't notice when I first came here.

We saw other artworks as we went down the hall. One small statue was of a man and woman in loving embrace and at the legs, they twisted together in a ghostly way by their clothing. Oddly enough, I saw my sister in the woman and Marcus as the man. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued down the hall with my family. Heidi stopped in front of set of double doors and she pulled them open to reveal a living room area. There were five doors that led to separate room for us. We went to the rooms and sat our luggage down. Once we were settled in, everyone gathered in the living room area.

"Who do you think the special lady is that brought Marcus out of his depression?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure, Emmett," Carlisle answered. "I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to have a second mate."

Carlisle seemed to start pondering on that thought. I looked around the room and saw more artwork by my sister. I began to wonder if the Volturi had an interest in my sister, if they knew about her. I never even told my family about my sister because in some ways I was jealous of her. She seemed to have everything; beauty, talent, and even magic. My mother had been a witch and she told us when my sister started to show that she had magic. She said that the oldest girl would become a witch but the magic would continue through both of us. That just meant that Renesmee would start to show some magical abilities when she becomes old enough.

I'll have to tell my family sooner rather than later about my sister and my side of the family with the magic. But I don't know how to tell them, I've kept it a secret for so long because I could never prove it. After my sister left for college, we grew apart because of my jealousy even after everything she did for me. She protected when I tormented in school, she encouraged me when I was down, and she even tried to help me when I hurt. In truth I was jealous of her because of everything she had that I didn't and I allowed my jealousy to drive a wedge between us. I never got the chance to apologize to her and I've wanted to do it in person. I've grown up since I've seen her and learned to accept what I have now. I appreciate that I never had magic because now I have a wonderful, loving vampire family with a beautiful daughter.

I was drawn from my thoughts when a knock on the door alerted me that someone was here to get us. Edward gave me a worried look but I patted his leg as Carlisle went to open the door to see who was at the door. Jane stood at the door with her arms crossed behind her back.

"The masters are ready to see you," she told us with a straight face. "Follow me."

We didn't respond as we followed her down the halls to the throne room. I didn't think I'd ever see that place again, let alone this city but here I am with my family. When we got to the doors, Alec, Jane's twin, and Heidi were waiting for us. Heidi led us in while the twins followed behind us. The Volturi kings were all seated in their thrones with their queens standing behind them but except for Marcus who held his in a loving embrace on his lap. She was dressed in an elegant silk red dress with a heart shape bodice with onyx jewels outlining the top and her waist. She wore her cloak with the hood up. We couldn't tell what her face looked like but by heart beat we knew she was human for now. Aro stood and walked down the dais to welcome us.

"Welcome Cullen _family_," Aro greeted emphasizing 'family' though.

Marcus' mate turned around with a smile and was about to greet us when she suddenly froze. I then realized who his mate was and why all her artwork was around the castle. She was Anna Marie. She wore a little bit of makeup but not too much, just enough to add some color to her face, and she still looked so beautiful. I stood frozen on the spot. All thoughts of apologies and making up were forgotten. I saw red as when I looked up at my older sister here. She had ventured into the world I had been accepted into and decided she would ruin my happily ever after.

"Well, hello sister, I didn't think I'd see you ever again," Anna said indifferently as she stood up from Marcus' lap.

"Hello, Anna, seems that you decided that being a witch wasn't enough for you," I growled at her.

Anna got angry and I watched as her hands began to glow with the blue energy again of her magic. I remember once when she used that to protect me and now she's using it against me. She began to levitate off of the dais and away from Marcus. Edward grabbed on to me protectively but I brushed him off and stepped forward. This was my fight with my sister that needed to be taken care of.

"You want a fight, Anna? Then I'll give you a fight!" I yelled at my older sister.

The next thing everyone knows, both Anna and I were lunging at each other, our nails and claws raised ready to fight. This time I could fight back, too.

**AN:** Tell me what you think of this chapter from Bella's point of view. The fight will be the next chapter. Review please because everyone knows how much I like to read those.


End file.
